Uncomfortable
by HolbyFan
Summary: New years one shot about Luc and Eddi :) To cheer those broken hearted Leddi fans up!


**Hey all. So this is my Leddi New Years fic. Firstly sorry for the shocking name, genuinely couldn't think of anything! Just a little bit of leddi fluff seeing as we're not getting much happiness onscreen lately! Please please review! Good or bad I really dont mind. Apologies for any mistakes, haven''t read it though, just wanted to get it up as soon as! :)**

_"You know you can just join us later.."_ Sacha hinted suggestively as he walked towards Luc who was sat at the nurses station _"...your shift finishes at one, Im sure the party will still be in full swing...so to speak."_

_"Not that I want to go...but its a bit unusual for guests to turn up at a new years party after midnight, is it not?"_ Luc sarcastically responded, eyes not moving from the apparent more interesting patient notes on the computer screen, his lack of interest resulting it a defeated sigh from Sacha.

_"I just hate the thought of you here by yourself is all"_

Luc exhaled as he grinned at Sachas concern. He had found an ally in Sacha, which for someone with Lucs social skills was rare. He closed the page he was looking at and redirected his attention to the man stood in front of him.

_"Its fine, I don't drink anyway so...Sacha?"_ he stopped mid sentence after looking up and noticing the grass garment his friend had layering his trousers. _"Why are you wearing a skirt?"_

Sacha looked down toying at the elastic that pinched his waist. _"Ahh, well its a Hawaiian party and..." "Annnnd you decided to go as a girl?"_ He rhetorically questioned as he stood up to fully appreciate Sachas humorous choice of party wear._ "Look, I'll be fine, working on new years has never bothered me before, send me a text if you're that concerned, now go, I'm sure chrissie wont appreciate you being late else looks like its me and you will have to share a kiss at midnight.."_

Sachas now disgruntled face changed suddenly as an idea hit him _"So, that's what its about? You know, I'm sure we could find you someone to.." "Goooooooooo!" "Ok, ok, consider me gone"_ he surrendered raising his hands as he left AAU and headed towards the party at Albies.

Luc settled back down into his chair thinking about Sachas words, he was right. Truth is, if he'd Eddi to kiss at midnights there's no way he would have be working or more accurately they'd be enjoying the delights of the new years shift together. Just being with her would have been enough. Working or not working, it didn't matter to him.

He sighed looking at his phone. It was 11.25pm and he was contemplating texting her, nothing over the top, nothing suggestive or pressuring, just a simple reminder he was thinking about her.

_Eddi, Happy New Year. Make it brilliant. Luc X_

He hesitated before pushing send, his thumb hovering over the button. They hadn't been in contact since she left and he was unsure if she even wanted him in her life any more. After what felt like hours he finally pushed the button, he was glad he did, she was under no obligation to reply but at least he had tried and that was a lot more than he had ever done before, he always pushed people away and had never attempted to pull someone back, but she was worth it.

Boredom soon set in. The new years shift was generally quiet until after midnight, then when the clubs had began to close AAU and the ED soon started to fill up with the usual drunken injuries. He was grateful his shift finished at one. It meant he'd miss the chaos and could go to sleep ready for his shift tomorrow. They had a new Senior Nurse starting on new years day to take over from Eddi and given the last senior nurse he had met he thought he'd had better be prepared with a good nights sleep.

A nurse approached him and handed him a set of final obs from a patient. All was well and Luc left the comfort of his chair to go and tell Mr Garrett the good news. The other 9 patients on the ward were quiet causing Luc no bother so he returned to his favourite spot and eagerly checked his phone that he had left behind earlier.

Nothing. It was blank. No reply. His heart sank a little. He wondered where she was, what she was doing and even, who she was with. She had left 9 weeks ago although to him it still hurt like it was yesterday. He'd always be the one who left. No one had ever chosen to leave him and now he knew how it felt. He winced his face at the thought of how much pain he must have cause Eddi when he left all those months ago.

Midnight soon approached along with the fireworks. He caught an accidental glimpse of one or two through the window but didn't make an effort to to look. His phone began to vibrate causing him grab it as quickly as possible. His excitement deteriorating as he realised who it was from. Sacha.

The next hour soon passed and with the drunken injuries beginning to liven up the ward he was relieved to see the clock read 1.02am.

He wandered though the car park as some more fireworks were let off, this time, their beauty interrupted by the sounds of an approaching ambulance. He approached his caravan and began to fumble in his bag for his keys. His actions were soon disturbed by someone sneezing. It was dark, but he was pretty sure there was no one around him. Confused he soon continued digging into his bag in search for his keys.

_"Up here.."_ a small voice laughed causing him to jump. He was too scared to move. He recognised that voice and there was only one person it belonged too. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He must have been hearing things.

Another group of fireworks exploding in the air caused him to look up towards the sky. He was glad he did this time. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

_"Eddi"_ He whispered. He wasn't hearing or seeing things. She was there. Sat crossed legs on top of his van watching the night sky. He dropped his bag and took a few steps back so he could see her better. _"What are you doing here?"_ It was the first thing that came into his head.

She grinned down at him before replying _"I thought I'd make it a tradition" "Make what a tradition?"_ he asked confused._ "Spending new years watching the fireworks on your roof"_ He laughed as memories from last year came flooding back. He couldn't believe it had been a year ago. So much had happened between then and now and most of it was far from good.

She shuffled along to the end of the roof, dangling her legs over the ladder. He responded quickly and made his way around to the bottom. She began to climb down still facing him_ "That's not how you climb down a ladder you know" "And since when did I ever do anything the conventional way?"_ she responded as she stopped on the second to last step making herself a few inches taller than him.

She removed her hands from the ladder one by one and placed them on his shoulders. He nervously swallowed as he felt her warmth against him, her faces just inches from his. She soon broke the silence _"Finished rehab, haven't had a drink since Chrissie's wedding, got myself a new job and yet there was still something missing from my life...you"_ He took a step towards her and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his forehead against hers he whispered _"I missed you too"_ His lips soon met hers in a passionate embrace as she moved her arms around his neck.

He pulled back and began to lift her off the steps placing her gently on the ground. _"I text you earlier"_ _"I know, I wanted to surprise you"_ _"Stay?"_ his voice full of hope. She was silent. Instead she moved a little closer and slid her hand into the back pocket of his jeans before taking a step back and dangling his keys in front of his face._ "You always put your keys in your back pocket..you told me it saved time when it came to finding them"_ she laughed at his logic before taking his hand and pulling him towards the door. _"Just this once.."_ he was sadden by her answer, was she leaving? She spoke again before his thoughts were to astray _"..It would be more comfortable at mine though"_ _"Yours?"_ he asked confused as he closed the door behind them. _"Yeah, where'd you think I was going to live, AAU?"_

She looked on amused at his confused face as the realisation soon hit him_."You're our new Senior Nurse"_ he smiled _"Yup, Michael always said the job was mine."_

He turned around a locker the door behind him before focusing his attention back to Eddi. She slowly walked over to her and places his arms around her holding her as close against him as possible before beginning to kiss her. Her own hands began to wander under his shirt as he walked them backwards towards his bed disregarding their tops in the process. She flicked off her shoes and allowed herself to be lifted up onto his bed. He soon did the same before jumping onto the bed to join her. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and began to kiss her neck as she found the buckle to his belt.

An hour or so later they soon found themselves tangled together in his bed. She was content as she listened to his heart whilst laying her head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. _"Eddi?"_ He broke the silence. _"hmmm" "I love you"_ she raised her head and looked down at him, a smile unable to leave her face. She lowered her head down and gave him a lingering kiss before replying _"I love you too"_ She snuggled back down into his chest holding him tight. They both soon fell asleep with smiles on their faces that night even though they knew they'd wake up uncomfortable.

**Please review on your way out :)** **Happy New Year!**


End file.
